Skyrim Character profiles
by Chewbaxter
Summary: I give the my favorite Skyrim Dragonborn's their back-stories and what happens after they arrive in Skyrim. Each Character is a short chapter.


Skyrim: My Dragonborns, and their stories

Coal

Race: High Elf

Full name Colop Targe

21

Bi-sexual

Backstory

Born to two nobles of Firsthold, Colop was raised and groomed to become a member of the Thalmor and, someday, an ambassador. By the age of 14 however, she had other ideas. From a young age, Colop's magic skill vastly skilled. By the age of 7, she cast her first full fire spell, and by 10, she could control it completely with both hands. Her parents did not approve of this and forbade her from using it while she was still living with them. 2 Months later, she ran away and hid on a boat sailing to Cyrodil. When the ship arrived at Anvil, Colop travelled and taught herself other spells, like basic frost and lightning spells.

But it wasn't enough. By the she was an adult, Colop wanted more power and Cyrodil wasn't giving her that. So she decided to Travel to Skyrim to learn more spells and power. This plan failed when she crossed the border and a Thalmor troop recognised her even though she hadn't been seen in Firsthold for 6 years. Colop denied the Thalmor member, but he continued to attack her.

This man did know Colop actually, as he was the boy that she was being forced to marry by her parents. He thought she had ran because she refused to be married to him, and attempted to rape her because of this. Colop, however, killed him before he had the chance, zapping him with a lightning spell. She later ran in to the rest of the Thalmor, and was arrested for treason against the Aldmari Dominion and killing one of their troops. She was taken to Helgen with a Stormcloak group to be executed, but that obviously didn't happen.

After Alduin attacked Helgen, Colop changed her name to Coal, after Hadvar said that she could turn someone to Charcoal with the power that she put into burning a bear while escaping. She soon went to Whiterun after returning the Golden claw to Lucan and finding the Dragonstone. When she was sent to kill the Dragon attacking the western watch tower, she had learned a few conjuration spells, Conjured sword and a Flame Atronach, and started to use them. While Coal had never wielded a sword properly, she got the hang of it quickly, and shortly after she became Thane of Whiterun, she took her new Housecarl, Lydia, just outside of the Whiterun area, and killed her with her new sword.

Coal travelled to Winterhold a week later to master her magic and learn how to control her rage when it came to using destruction spells. Although in the end she mastered both lightning and fire spells, she refused to go into ice spells as it went against her name. While fighting in a Dwarven ruin, she found an ebony sword enchanted with fire and absorbing health, which she took and named Lamprey. This triggered her interest in vampirism and after discovering that Skyrim had a Vampire problem, she went to Riften in search of the Dawnguard. She had no interest in killing vampires, but her membership was short lived as shortly after meeting Serena in DimHollow Crypt, she met Lord Harkon of Volkihar. When Harkon offered Coal his oft of becoming a Vampire like him, she accepted and became immortal. Once she had trained with Harkon, she travelled back to the Mages College to complete her training and became Arch-mage in doing so. During her time at the college, she had a short fling with the Nord Onmund, having sex in the Arch-Mage quarters and the Library. Once she became a vampire however, Onmund didn't want to "play" any more, so Coal sacrificed him to gain Ebony armour later on when came back to the college.

Coal continued to work with the Volkihar Vampires and improved her relationship with Serena, and soon devised a plot to stop Harkon's plan and become in charge of the castle. When Coal did defeat Harkon, her vampire form and magic was strong enough to destroy the entire population of Solitude and Windhelm combined, and once this message was sent to both sides, the civil war collapsed and created a new Kingdom that Coal ruled over. She abuses her responsibilities as Dragonborn even though she went to the Grey Beards to learn the power of the voice. After Coal was sent to find the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller and found that it had been stolen, she was outraged and burned the ancient temple to the ground.

Coal and Serena then visited Solsthiem for a short time before they realized that while there was a problem over there with the whole "Original Dragonborn returning" and Coal would need to prepare for the final battle, which meant training with weapons as well as spells. She has done this by joining the Dark Brotherhood and has just learnt that she is the true listener.

Abilities

Destruction

She's a master in fire and lightning spells, after she let Serena have some space and time to think by herself, she started to use her Life Drain spell a little more often.

Conjuration

Summons her Flame Atronach and Daedra fighter if she can't take on an opponent.

Has a conjured bow and sword in case her sword or knife isn't available. She isn't a very good shot with the bow but is getting better thanks to her constant target practice against Thalmor that continue to attack her.

Refuses to summon the dead as she believes that necromancy is a disgusting type of magic.

One handed

While not the strongest of women, she is capable of throwing a mean swing with a sword. She now has a few swords that she uses, her Ebony blade, Lamprey, her knife, Kiss of Sin, and Nordic short sword that she uses in her off hand when she's in the mood to dual wield.

Sneak

Thanks to her time in Cyrodil, Coal is sneaky when she wants to be, but uses minor Illusion spells to help with the effect. Because of her membership to the Dark Brotherhood, she now has Shrouded boots, but thinks they don't work half the time.

Light armour

Coal wears an Adept mages hood, Royal Vampire Armour like Serena, Shrouded boots and Enchanted Elven gauntlets. These Gauntlets were her Grandfathers who was a mage that travelled all of Tamriel in search of new research

Likes:

Fire

The blood of lesser humanoids

New ways of increasing her power in Magic

Showing off her current power in Magic

New destruction Spells

Riding Arvark (her horse)

House that she built.

Dislikes

The Thalmor

The Thieves Guild

The Dawnguard

The Stormcloaks

Dwarven ruins

Falmer

Favourite Spells

Fireball

Chain Lightning

Vampiric Drain

Summon Flame Atronach

Summon Storm Atronach

Summon Daedra

Summoned Sword

Summoned Bow

Muffle

Fast Healing

Appearance

While she's only 21, Coal is one of the more attractive High elves that you would meet. Because she's a vampire, her eyes glow orange and has made her face paler then when she started out. She did, however, burn her face at a young age, giving her a dark scar on most of her face for the rest of her life. Un-like most High Elves, Coal had black hair from birth, which made her stand out against her kin. She doesn't strip down often, but when she does, she'll have a reason. Her body is beautiful, well-toned and in shape. Those who lay with her are killed shortly after climax.


End file.
